A Loric Past
by Colemet Milinia
Summary: While the Loric Nine have lived the majority of their lives away from their home on Earth, they all lived brief Loric youths, and a few of those memories may still be buried deep within their minds... A brief collection of memories of each of the Loric Nine from their lives on Lorien.
1. Number One, Number Two, and Number Three

**This is my first Lorien Legacies FanFiction, but it is by far my favorite book series, so I very much hope I do it justice with this story. :)**

**I want to give a shout out to my very dear friend ****Insert a Catchy Penname Here**** for her support and help developing some of these scenes. Thank you, Catchy. :)**

**On with the story! **

* * *

The Loric Nine were destined to fight for Lorien from the beginning. They escaped their doomed planet and came to Earth long ago to reverse their planet's horrid fate. While they've lived on Earth nearly their entire lives, blending in and living among the humans in hiding, deep down, they're truly Loric. Maybe even more Loric than any other that's ever lived.

But despite their long lives on Earth, they had a brief Loric youth on their beloved planet, and the memories of them are buried deep, deep within the fathoms of their minds...

* * *

**Number One**

"Sweetheart! Come back here!" called the little girl's mother through a light laugh, though the 7-year-old didn't listen. She ran barefoot towards the beautiful Loric ocean, clear and blue, as her blonde hair flew behind her in the breeze. The sky was clear and sunny, a perfect day for the beach.

One splashed into the water, feeling happiest in the ocean. She didn't even mind that the water was freezing; she loved it anyway. As she swished her hands in the water, she wondered if she would ever develop an aqua Legacy one day; her mother explained to her that she was a Garde, a Loric blessed with Legacies, powers intended to protect their beautiful planet.

She looked back and saw her mother watching her. She shook her head at her wayward daughter, but she was smiling anyway; she was glad to see that her daughter was happy.

One waved at her mother as a tiny wave crashed against her back. She thought her mother looked a little bit lonely standing up there by herself. Her father had died a year before from a mysterious sickness, a rare phenomenon to occur on Lorien. Even though One was young, she still had memories of her father, but maybe they would fade with time...

"Oh no you don't, little one." One kicked in playful protest, splashing saltwater around her as she was scooped out of the water by her teenage brother.

"But I want to play!" she told him, lightly pouting as he held onto her.

Her brother laughed lightly and airily, the same way her mother did all the time. "You can play soon. It's time for lunch."

One submitted. "Okay..."

Her brother laughed again, and they walked up the sandy shore, where they enjoyed a picnic together, her mother, her brother, and herself. A happy Loric family...

* * *

**Number Two**

Little Two woke up to the noise of her door creaking open early in the morning. Slowly, she opened her eyes and blinked to wake herself up. She yawned and sat up, pushing her curly red hair out of her eyes in order to see where the noise came from in the darkness of her room, though light of early sunshine was streaming through her window.

It was her mother and father, smiling as they both entered the room. They sat on the bed next to her, looking at her with kind brown eyes that she shared with both of them. Her mother handed her a wrapped gift. "Happy fourth birthday, darling."

Two beamed at them and took the gift happily, tearing it open with her little fingers. Once she discarded the paper, she studied her gift.

"It's a picture book," her father told her, his warm voice quiet and gentle as he spoke to his daughter. He reached and opened the front cover. "There's words and pictures inside. See?"

Two stared in awe of her gift. She couldn't quite read yet, but the pictures alone were enough to mesmerize her, depiction colorful landscapes, people, and animals. It was the best gift she had ever received, she decided. She leaned forward and hugged her mom and dad with her small arms. "Thank you," she said gratefully. They smiled at her, glad their baby girl was pleased with a gift so wondrous to her.

From the day forward, Two adored her book. It didn't take long for her to learn to read and she caught on quickly, which made her delight in the object even more so. Her happiness with it inclined her parents to buy her more books, and she adored them all just as well. Two was shy, and she didn't have many friends from the park or her neighbors, but she found friends in her books, and she knew it was all she would ever need.

Her books made her happy, and if she was happy, then what more could she ask for?

* * *

**Number Three**

"So how do you play again?"

Young Three sat with his grandfather in the grass, watching in awe as his older brothers played in front of them.

"It's simple, " one of his brothers told the one who had asked the question. "It's just basketball."

Three continued to stare as the boys played, throwing around an orange ball, rough housing and enjoying themselves as the tossed it to each other and in hoops.

Three pouted at his grandfather. "I wanna play."

The solemn old man laughed at his grandson. "You're too young, boy," he told him. "But I think I do know something we can play."

Three watched with curious dark brown eyes as his father stood up and walked off, intending to retrieve something. After a few minutes, he brought back a ball that looked exactly like the one his brothers were playing with, only smaller. Three looked excitedly at his grandfather. "We're gonna play too?"

He laughed again. "No, son." He helped Three stand up on his little legs, standing barefoot on the cool grass. His grandfather backed away from him a little bit. "But we're going to do something different."

Three tilted his head curiously. "What are we doing?" he asked.

His grandfather smiled. "It's simple," he says, mimicking Three's brother. "I'm going to throw the ball, and you're going to catch it. Okay?"

Three nodded eagerly. "Okay. Here it comes!" His grandfather lightly tosses the ball towards Three. Excited, Three reached to catch the ball, but it missed his hands. He pouted.

"Don't worry," his grandfather encouraged. "Try again. Throw the ball back to me." Three picked up the ball and tossed it the way his grandfather did.

He caught the ball easily. "Okay. Ready?" Three nods eagerly and readies himself. His grandfather tossed it again. Three nearly caught it, but alas, it slipped from his grip.

He pouted and crossed his arms. "I can't do it, Grandpa!" he exclaimed.

His grandfather smiled in a good-natured way. "Oh, try again. Third time's the charm, buddy."

Three sighed and picked up the ball, tossing it back. "Okay. Here goes!" His grandfather tossed the ball at him one more time...and he caught it!

He jumped up and down with excitement. "I did it, Grandpa, I did it!"

He laughed. "Great job, son! Now toss it back." When Three returned the ball, his grandfather through it again, and Three caught it. And he caught it again. And again.

Young Three was so happy and enjoyed himself so much that they tossed the ball that they didn't stop until dusk fell, the air became cool, and his grandmother called for dinner. When they went inside, Three handed the ball back to his grandfather, but he gave it right back to Three. "You hold onto that, and we can play tomorrow. You earned it."

Three smiled and clutched his prize to his chest happily...


	2. Number Four, John

**I've decided to write only one memory per chapter from now on in order to allow for more chapters and more frequent updates. I hope you guys don't mind.**

**Thank you so much for the kind reviews you've given me on the first chapter, it really does mean a lot to me! I hope you guys enjoy forthcoming chapters! :)**

* * *

**Number Four/John**

Four sat on the ground in his living room, gently pushing along his toy train and making small noises. He was so wrapped up in his own imagination that he didn't notice his aunt, the only other person home, was pacing around anxiously nearby. She mumbled things to herself in worry, while Four mumbled out of happiness and playfulness. He was only four years old, after all.

Finally, with a small pout after he knocked his train over, he looked up at his aunt. He forgot about his knocked over train when he saw how worried yet eager his aunt was. He frowned. "What's wrong, aunty?" he asked her curiously in his little-boy voice, a voice that made everyone smile.

Even now, his aunt smiled, though it was a strained smile. "Just waiting for Mommy and Daddy, darling," she assures the toddler gently. She eventually took to sitting on the couch and tapping her foot nervously instead. Four simply pushed his train back on its wheels and kept playing, as if there was no care in the world for him.

After a few more tense minutes, the lock to the door finally clicked, signaling the arrival of who Four's aunt was anxiously awaiting; Lara, Liren, and one other...

Four hardly paid mind when his aunt ran to the door; his Mommy and Daddy came home all the time, so he wasn't worried. He could absently here them talking in anxious yet relieved hushed voices. Soon, though, Lara and Liren emerged into the living room where Four was playing, both with warm smiles on their faces.

"Sweetheart," Lara said quietly yet sweetly in the same voice that sang Four to sleep. She knelt down next to her son. "There's someone I want you to meet."

Four looked up with curious blue eyes at his mother. She was cradling a little pink blanket in her arms. As he looked on, she slowly pulled the blanket away.

"Baby," Little Four said.

Lara smiled and nodded. "That's right, son," said Liren as he knelt down next to his wife. "It's a baby."

"This is your new baby sister," Lara told him gently as he watched the baby girl blink and move her arms, making tiny baby noises. "Her name is Dylie Starr."

Four tilted his head at the baby girl. "Sister?" he asked.

His parents smiled. "Yes, your sister," Liren confirmed for his son. "Can you say hi to her?"

Four nodded. He offered his hand to the baby girl. "Hi, Dylie," he says to her in a little voice. Dylie's little hand found a way to grasp Four's finger. He smiled. "Do you want to play?"

Lara chuckled. "Dylie is still a bit too tiny to play, sweetheart," she told him kindly. "But she'll be a great playmate when she's a little older."

Four nodded, understanding, despite the fact that he was so young. Eventually, he reached his arms and wrapped them around the pretty baby girl gently.

"I love you, Dylie," he says to his sister.

He hugged her for a while, and he didn't see that his act of love brought his parents and his aunt alike to tears.


	3. Numbe Five

**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! They're very encouraging, and I'm so glad you all like the story. :)**

* * *

**Number Five**

Five sat at home with his mother on a seemingly average day. It was getting a bit late, and his father wasn't home yet. He could almost hear his mother pacing anxiously in the kitchen. She was busying herself with preparing dinner, no doubt. Five could smell it from where he was lounging on the couch.

Five flips the channel again. He sighed in a huffy breath and wished for his favorite show to come back on. He was only five years old; how else was he meant to occupy his time when the sun went down?

Five heard the click of the lock before the door swung open, forcefully to say the least.

Five perked up when he saw his father coming in. He didn't seem to notice how angry his father looked. "Hi, Daddy!" he greeted him enthusiastically.

His father looked over at him, trudging in angrily and unsteady. The look in his eyes were foggy and distant. "Hello, son..." he grumbled, failing to put on a decent face for his boy.

At that moment, Five's mother came rushing out. She saw the annoyance and drag in her husbands eyes instantly, and she was afraid. "Honey?" she asked shakily. "What's the matter?"

Five now realized that his father was angry, and he was afraid now too. Nothing good ever happened when Daddy was angry.

His father collapsed into a chair. "Rough day..." he said lowly, his voice icily calm.

His mother nodded anxiously; Five knew that she was worried as well.

"Those idiotic workers..." he mumbled, cussing under his breath. "They're all so stupid, depending on Lorien to be attacked when it's the most peaceful, perfect planet out there..." The rage was building in his words and Five trembled.

"The idiots!" he yelled, slamming his fist down. His mother flinched. "One day they'll all get a kick in the face!"

He pulled himself to his feet and his mother scrambled out of the way. "How stupid!" he yelled, going towards the steps. "Peaceful? Perfect? They're all nuts, they're all wrong!" And with that, he stormed up the steps, stumbling only twice.

Once he was gone, Five's mother released a breath. She walked slowly to Five and sat next to him, wrapping her arms around him warmly. "He must have been drinking..." she said quietly.

Five sniffed, a bit scared. "A-At least he didn't hit us tonight..." he said sadly, the innocence in his voice corrupted by the pain.

His mother nodded slowly, somberly. "But we're okay, sweetheart. We'll be okay..."

Five sighed. His father got so angry, so angry at the Loric, and he took it out on Five and his wife. Five was scared. His father was so frustrated by it all, the apparent perfection of the planet. He screamed, yelled, drank, and hit... Five wondered, even at his young age, if something that made someone that angry could really be right...

Was it possible that the Loric were...wrong?


	4. Number Six

**As far as my plans for the others' memories go, Six is the only one who is receiving a true name, which is Maili, based on the way the memory works out. Thank you to ****Insert a Catchy Penname Here**** for helping develop some of the ideas regarding this memory. I hope you all enjoy! **

**Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! :)**

* * *

**Number Six**

Maili sat quietly in the living room playing with her toys at only five years old. She was building a tall tower with blocks; she smiled at her work. She had meant to create one of the Spires of Elkin that she was used to seeing, though the work was a bit shaky in her little hands. She was proud anyway.

She looked up and around for her Mommy, intent on showing her the marvelous creation. The only person who was in the room with her was her father, but her mother was in the kitchen, constantly peering in to assure their safety.

Her father looked at her with admiration and fascination. He watched her create the tower, and he smiled at it. Maili felt a little bit of excitement yet disappointment that her father could only smile at it.

Maili's mother peered out curiously, wiping her hands with the towel as she looked at her husband. "Arun, darling? Are you okay?" He didn't answer her, but he simply made a gesture. He couldn't answer her...

Arun slowly got down on the floor and sat beside Maili. He tilted his head at the tower and his daughter, more admiration in his eyes. His wife, Lyn, sees this. "Arun?"

He didn't geture back this time. Instead, he slowly extends a hand towards Maili. Her small, trembling hand came up and held her father's two big fingers.

He smiled slowly.

"Mai...Maili..." he said.

Maili was awestruck. "Dad...Daddy?" she says quietly.

Truthfully, Maili's father had hardly spoken to her, only saying her name, and words like "love" to her. Her father had a disability, one she couldn't quite understand at that point in her life. He was extremely intelligent regarding other things such as computers and technology, but in other fields, he was simply...lacking. He had trouble expressing his feelings and would occasionally get angry, or he would want to say something and simply couldn't.

But he wasn't like that with Maili. Maili was his entire world, and he had never loved anything more than how he loved his own child. A beautiful love that no one could truly understand. He would watch her play and try to help her as much as he could. If she would fall asleep on the couch, he'd sleep on the floor beside her to make sure she was safe. If he couldn't remember, he would point at her and ask if she was Maili. When she was born, no one had ever seen him more excited. He was even the one who had named her. Maili.

He loved her so very much...

Slowly, Lyn came up behind Arun and gently put her hand on his back with tears. "That's right, Arun," she said quietly. "That's Maili."

At the sounds of his daughter's name, he beamed. "Maili..." he repeated.

Maili smiled slowly and hugged her father. Arun was confused, but Lyn slowly guides his hand and he instantly recognized the motion. He embraced her gently.

"I love you, Daddy..." whispered Maili.

"Love Mai..." said Arun.


	5. Number Seven, Marina

**Once again, thank you so much to everyone who is reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! I really hope you're liking the story! :)**

* * *

**Number Seven/Marina**

Marina strolled through the park with each of her parents, each of them holding one of he tiny hands. The weather was gorgeous, sunny, and warm, as desirable as weather could be on Lorien. It was a beautiful day, and certainly a great one for walking in the park.

Every now and then as they walked, Marina's parents would swing her up in the air between them, clutching her hands, causing the little girl to burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Mommy, Daddy!" She giggled and squealed more as she stumbled cutely to her feet. "Again, again!" They all laughed happily and swung her again.

Marina was such a spirited young girl, always happy and smiling, especially when she was with her mom and dad. She took after them both so much; her father's humor and infectious laugh and her mother's spirited elegance that was beautiful in anyway. Marina was an only child, so she had them all to herself. They both loved her more than life itself, but her father had always taken a special delight to her that showed in everything they did together, even smiling. It was an acquired spirit that no one thought could be broken by anything...

As they continued walking, they passed a small, quaint stand where a friendly man was selling cotton candy. Marina's father turned to his wife. "I'm going to get our baby girl some cotton candy." He patted the top of Marina's head, who smiled up at him happily; she had always been a Daddy's girl.

"Oh, but darling, she's already had so much sugar today," he mother says. "She's riled up as is."

Her father winked. "She's only a little kid." With a look of disapproval from his wife, though she was smiling, he proceeded to buy his daughter the snack.

"Yay!" Little Marina cheered, shaking her mother's arm eagerly as her father bent down to hand her her sweet treat. She ripped open the bag and shoved a wad in her mouth, the pink sugar melting on her tongue.

Marina's mother shook her head at her husband, who Marina got her eyes from. Marina's eyes still held the innocence that her father seemed to endlessly possess. Even as her mother shook her head, she was smiling-Marina got her smile from her. "You spoil her too much."

Her father smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Only because I love her."

At that, Marina looked up from her cotton candy and pouted at her mother. "Does that mean you don't love me, Mommy?"

Her mother laughs lightly, gently, and picks up her daughter. "Of course I love you, baby. Nothing in this world or any other world could ever make me stop." She kissed her cheek.

Marina snuggled into her mother, and her father wrapped his warm arms around them both. They made her so happy, and she made them just as happy.

Simply. they were a happy family.

* * *

**I really liked writing this memory, even though it was a little short. I took inspiration from Marina's rocky relationship with Adelina and her resentment for the other girls and the orphanage throughout ****_The Power of Six_**** and made it so it seemed like she was a Daddy's girl in youth and more spirited and happy as a contrast. I really hope you enjoyed it. :)**

**Again, thank you so much to Insert a Catchy Penname Here. Half of this memory would not exist without her, and I am entirely grateful; for her constant support. :')**


	6. Number Eight

**I'm sorry for the long wait, it has been a busy few weeks for me! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you to all of my constant reviewers, your support means the world to me. And thank you in general for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Number Eight**

A tiny little Eight toddled down the steps and into the kitchen when he smelled his favorite thing in the world; cookies! As he got closer, he could feel the warmth spreading around him and the sweet aroma getting stronger as he hurried...

And then he tripped.

Luckily, though, he was caught by his father's big, strong arms, swooping down and picking him up as if he weighed no more than a puppy. "Whoa there, buddy," his father said with a smile and a light chuckle, joy and happiness in his eyes that resembled his son's in their color and light. "Be careful there."

"Cookies!" Eight shouted happily. His father laughed and so did his mother. Eight had a special joy about him, a goofy little joy that was always accompanied by his wide smile and dark curls falling in his eyes, always jerking his head to fix it. "Are you making cookies, Mommy?" he asked excitedly as his dad sat him on the edge of the counter.

"I am, baby," she told him, smiling widely, catching his infectious happiness. "Your favorite kind, too."

"Chocolate chip?" he asked, his green eyes wide.

She nodded. "Absolutely." At that moment, the timer went off. Eight's mother smiled gently and opened the oven, pouring more warmth into their quaint kitchen.

Eight saw his golden opportunity and seized it. "Cookie!" he yelled excitedly as he hopped off of the counter, making a mad dash for the oven.

Luckily again, his father scooped him up just in time. "Slow down there, kiddo," he told him as little Eight struggled in his grasp.

"Careful, baby," his mother reiterated as she pulled them out of the oven, carefully placing the burning tray on the stove. "Very hot."

Eight smiled as his father swung him in the mean time. After a few minutes of becoming bored, he pouted at his mom and dad. "Cookie now?" he asked them.

His mother chuckled. "Yes, baby. Cookie now." She carefully scooped one up once it was cool and handed it to her anxious son.

Eight smiled widely. "Cookie!' he yelled before devouring it completely. His father chuckled and handed him another one once he managed to swallow the entire cookie that he stuffed in in one bite. He lifted up his son and set him in a kitchen chair.

His mother smiled kindly. "That was your first word, you know," she told her silly little boy. "Cookie."

Eight looked up at her with wide, curious eyes. "It was?" he asked her.

She smiled again and nodded. "Yes," she replied. "I would make cookies all the time for you because you loved to watch me make them, sitting right here in the kitchen. You were always smiling. Then, the first word that you ever picked up was 'cookie'."

Eight laughed infectiously. "Does that mean I get another one, Mommy?" he asked hopefully.

His mother and his father both laughed at their son's goofy logic. "You always do." She picked up another one and set it in front of him.

"Horray!" he cheered before shoving that one in his mouth too. "Cookie!" Both of his parents just smiled at him and hugged him gently.

* * *

**This one was short, but I was hoping that it would be cute and fluffy and goofy, just like Eight. ;) I hope you all enjoyed! :)**


End file.
